This invention is an improvement in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,093, issued Mar. 18, 1986, to the inventor of this invention, Richard N. Snyder. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
The above-mentioned patent describes a remote radio blasting system employing a radio transmitter controlled by a tone generating handset and a receiver receiving DTMF codes from the transmitter. The receiver decodes received DTMF codes to first arm and then fire a firing circuit, which electrically detonates blasting caps to cause the detonation of the explosives.